Fool's Paradise
by Clockwork Paradigm
Summary: A 6th year Harry is forced to help Snape, who was desicovered as a spy, escape the clutches of Vodemort and the Death Eaters.... No slash, AU HBP
1. Tempted To Look Out

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, or anything in the Magical Universe. It all belongs to JKR.

A/N: Umm I don't usually write long chapters so I'm going to make up for that with many many chapters :

also I plan on it getting very violent. No slash though or not yet hehehehe.

TEMPTED TO LOOK OUT

"Come in Hedwig." The brown haired boy lazily spoke, not once glancing up from the newspaper he clenched in his hands, at the creature flying towards him.

The snow white bird,once perched on the windowsill, took a slow leap forward before stumbling to the ground. A pale white letter still grasped in its talons.Harry quickly leapt up from is comfortable bed and ran to the flailing bird on the floor. He had thrown his edition of 'The Daily Prophet' across the room, or as far as one could throw a paper, and gently lifted her into his arms. He noticed an oddly placed wound on her chest and wondered where, or who, she received it from.

He quickly set her on his bed and rummaged through his cluttered room to find the book which contained the only useful healing spell he knew. Harry opened the book to a tab he vaguely remembered placing in such a spot and recited the incantation. A short gleam of pink light sparked from his wand to the owls chest and very quickly healed the sullen bird.

"I suppose that letter would be important then?" He mumbled to himself, all the while staring at the object loosely enclosed in Hedwig 's left talon.

He grabbed it, quickly examining it, and noted that it was as unfamiliar to him as the 'Muggle Studies' class offered at Hogwarts. It had no address or name.

Once he prepared to open the letter, a strange blot of black started to appear. They quickly slid around only to form one sentence.

'Are you Harry Potter?'

He starred at the envelope with a quizzical look and then spoke

"I am." The voice trembled once realizing that he was talking to a bit of parchment.

The envelope's opening burned at the corners a bright green as if just cursed. And then the envelope disappeared altogether, only leaving a neatly folded letter resting in his hands.

_Harry, _

_This may come very hard for you, but you must understand. Things are not at all going well at headquarters. We have all been strained to the limit and everyone seems to be growing less and less patient with the amount of information we are attaining about Voldemort's plans._

_The info is getting vaguer and more conspicuous buy the day. We feel that He may suspect a spy in the ranks. We urge you, and we __**cannot**__ stress this enough, to be extremely cautious and aware of your surroundings for the time being. We think Voldemort may have surveillance over your neighborhood and possibly your home but we can't be sure. I have arranged it with Dumbledore that you depart to Hogwarts by portkey. We have decided that one of The Order should accompany you. Expect anybody, seeing as we have not decided on who shall be going. _

_Remus_

The letter was put onto his desk and went the same way as the envelope it was incased in.

Hedwig was back on her feet and started to make her way bake into her cage.

"So stay put then," He spoke aloud, as if to the bird. He sat back on his bed and picked up newspaper once more. He never noticed how quiet it was outside. The window was still opened and a dim light was emanating from it. He hesitatingly dared himself to look out of it for a while. The thought that Death Eaters might be around was enticing his ego far to much. It was tempting and a thrill, but he tried to fight the urge. He finally gave in after only a few minutes.

Harry arose once more and crept over to the windowsill. It was wet, dripping with leftover raindrops that had not fallen completely off its host shudders. As he gripped it, a chill ran down his spine.

"Harry!"

He heard a once friendly voice call his name. He spun around quickly to find Remus Lupin awkwardly standing in his room with a small bronze key in his hand.

"Professor Lupin! I almost forgot that I was leaving soon. I haven't much packed," He said.

" I do Hope you were just shutting that window Harry, we can't take_ any _chances that you are discovered," He said in a voice that sounded stern but exhausted at the same time.

"Err, yes of course."

The boy shut the window tightly while the Werewolf was levitating s bit of parchment over to the desk near the bed with the words ' To The Dursley's ' inscribed.

"Well then, now that that is out of the way, shall we be off?" He asked.

Harry nodded quickly and made his way towards the big lump of unpacked belongings. They hastily gathered the necessities into his trunk, took hold of Hedwig, and were transported directly into his room in Gryffindor Tower.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't stay and tell you more Harry, I really must get back to the meeting," He said remorsefully.

"It's alright Professor, just, well, make sure you let me know what's going on later." Harry Sighed as he spoke.

"I will try Harry," He put down Hedwig 's cage on the floor next to Harry. "I know how you hate to be left in the dark."

Remus gave him a lazy pat on the shoulder and transported out of the room.

The small musty room at Grimmauld place grew even smaller with each member and auror's arrival. sitting at the long table's head was the old man, Albus Dumbledore, waiting patiently. The worry on his face was slightly noticeable. Across the room, crowed around Him was a plethora of familiar faces; Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Moody, and many other members scattered between them all. Remus had just arrived after being transported two blocks away from Number 12 Grimmauld.

"I suppose we should address the matter of Lord Voldemort now that everyone is accounted for," Said Dumbledore.

The room's atmosphere was serious and Dumbledore had immediately attracted everyone's gaze and attention.

"Now," He said as he cleared his throat, "I know that the information is vague, but please bear with me, this not all for naught. We have all been informed about the information that Lord Voldemort is using 'other' methods of closing the gaps in his plans for the final strike. Now what other information have you come with tonight?" The rooms atmosphere of the room slowly shifted as the question was asked.

"I am not quite sure what The Dark Lord's full motive is yet," A silky voice spoke in the darkness the previously concealed, thin, raven haired man, clad in his usual black robes, stepped out of the doorway, into the crowded kitchen. "He has, regrettably, not been as trusting as he usually is with me. Lucius is already questioning my alliances, he refuses to relay anything too 'valuable' to me. He has no doubt been speaking to him in private."

A disappointing stare was placed upon him by almost everyone in the room. Looking around lazily, he added, "I will most definitely attempt to gain the trust of the Dark Lord once more at the next summons."

"Do you by chance, have a plan to deal with Lucius if anything gets out of hand Severus?" Dumbledore spoke sincerely with a hint of concern.

"I have plans for several scenarios. Luckily, If things get out of hand, I know how to hit Lucius where it hurts. I easily outwit him,"Snape said confidently.

"Good. Please do continue to use extreme caution," The old man's eyes filled with the sparkling blue luster that they are so accustomed to as he spoke. Snape nodded and once again disappeared into the darkness. The eyes all swayed over to Dumbledore and waited for him to speak.

"Now comes the matter of Harry Potter." His tone now quite a bit more serious...

oOoOo

"Harry! Hermione and I have been looking all over for you! You weren't at the Start of the Year Feast, so, we got worried," The red haired boy was exhausted and breathed heavily as he spoke.

Harry was lounging in his favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room right by the fire when the two burst through the hidden door. He noted that Hermione was not at all happy, most likely with something that Ron had done earlier.

"Have you heard about the Order Harry? They aren't doing very well right now actually." Hermione said solemnly, eyeing Ron at the same time.

"Yeah, I heard from Fred and George that the only information or any activity at all has been from what Snape has told them. The git . He hasn't even brought back any good info either! Well, they should have expected that from the start--" Hermione had cut Ron off before he started to rant with a light jab to the stomach.

"I didn't know that," Harry replied quietly. He couldn't help but blame him for Sirius dying. He knew it wasn't right to blame Professor Snape because he really didn't do anything. but he needed someone to secretly vent on and the Potions Master happened to be on his back list. That bitch, he has to blame her, Sirius' maniacal cousin Bellatrix. Who fired the unforgivable killing curse at him.

"Remus, err Professor Lupin, actually portkeyed me straight to Hogwarts. He only told me that Death Eaters could be keeping my house under surveillance and that I should be careful." Ron and Hermione only shared worried looks with him. It was dead silent.

"Hey Harry, you aren't having those awful visions anymore right? The ones about You- Know -Who," She said.

He nodded, he was glad too. Every time his scar hurt, or he saw one of the visions, he thought Voldemort was taking something from him. It was an eerie feeling, and most of the time, Voldemort was about to kill. Thinking about it hurt his heart more than his scar ever would.

"Well, everyone should be arriving soon. Expect a lot of questions from everyone!" Ron laughed before he walked Hermione her room. As they were leaving Hermione gave him a small pat on his shoulder much like how Remus had done. They were gone. Harry sunk back once more into solitude. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when a sudden surge of pain arose from his odd scar. He groaned and covered his burning forehead with his hand. It felt like a knife was carving into his skull. And then everything was dark. He was Voldemort again. He saw a familiar man with long platinum hair and a cane with a silver snake's head atop it.

"My Lord," He said swiftly as he arose from is kneeling position in front of Voldemort. Eager to hear what the Malfoy was saying, he turned his head slightly towards him.

"Are you certain Lucius? Willing to bet your own life on it?" Harry couldn't help but fill up with anger at the sound of Voldemort's raspy, cruel voice.

"I am my Lord." He replied, not at all hesitant.

"You are aware that if you are wrong, you will be severely punished. I doubt someone as intelligent as yourself would not make such a grave accusation without reason. I will make sure that at the next meeting I will take action. Then you can have your fun." A malicious grin crept upon Lucius' face after his final sentence was said.

His words meant nothing to Harry other than something was about to happen. Something bad, and dangerous. Harry cringed at the tone Voldemort took at the end and the incredibly evil smiles on their faces. It was like a cat that had been starving for months who had just cornered a crippled mouse. It disgusted him. And then he was back. Lying in an awkward position on the carpeted floor.

"Harry!!" Ron shouted. He was worried.

"Was it your scar? Did you see something? Please, tell me."

The words flooded his head. He propped himself up with his elbows and adjusted his glasses before turning to Ron with a sad and sick expression. Then he told him.

"Voldemort. H-he, and Malfoy, know something. I don't know what but Malfoy was informing him, I don't know, and then," he could barely form his sentences. But Ron was listening intently still.

"Please Harry, what else," Ron demanded.

"I just, the look on their faces, it was sick. 'and then you can have your fun.' I don't quite, understand," Harry looked as though he was about to cry, or throw up.

"We have to tell Dumbledore. But," Ron stuttered.

"He's not here, there is nothing we can do. I can't send Hedwig. She got hurt somehow when Professor Lupin sent me the message about the Order."

The only thing he could do was wait until morning. Ron carefully helped him up and they walked up to their room.

Before long, they were asleep.

'Then you can have your fun.' Harry's mind was racing even as he slept. He dreamt about its meaning. The only things he could come up with was that they were getting close to the Order. And it could mean death for more people he cared about. Sirius was dead but Lupin, and the Weasley family, Hermione, Tonks, Moody and Dumbledore were not. Lucius could have found a way into the Order. His worst fear was happening and more people would die...


	2. Schedule Change

SCHEDULE CHANGE

The morning came abnormally slow for Harry. Getting ready for the day was all a blur to him. He had his schedule for the year at hand and looked still half asleep down the rows of tables in the Great Hall. He sat himself between Hermione, already looking for the perfect route to take to classes, and Ron, who was stuffing his face with breakfast sausages as usual.

"Mornin' Harry," Neville and Seamus both said in unison.

Harry replied with a quick nod. The tables quickly filled the gaps of the Hall as he saw more and more unfamiliar frightened first years gave unsure looks to the upperclassmen. The owls would be flying in any minute with parcels from friends and family. He could not take his eyes off the large throne where Dumbledore usually was seated. He was absent, as was Snape. Where could they be? They were most definitely together, and it didn't seem as if Dumbledore would be arriving soon. But knew Snape would never leave his precious potion stores to the mercy of some 'substitute.' Harry snorted in disgust that he was being forced to think about that git. He quickly shifted his thought to Dumbledore once more.

_A meeting with the Order maybe? This early in the morning? _The thought couldn't help but direct his attention away the world around him.

"Harry, you haven't touched your food." Hermione' s concerned comment snapped him back into reality. Looking at her trademark worried face, he took a couple bites of toast and egg.

"Hermione, where d 'you suppose Dumbledore went? I was thinking it was Order stuff but," Harry stopped mid sentence as the sound of flying birds entered the hall carrying parcels ready to drop. Harry didn't expect anything but was surprised when an unfamiliar auburn owl clearly swooped low enough to drop a small envelope into his hands. Before he had time to even turn it over to examine its source, Harry noticed that _everyone_ seemed to have an identical looking envelope in their hands. He had just realized how many owls had to be flying around to deliver each parcel to the entire area.

"May I have your attention please," Professor Mcgonnagall said, commanding everyones attention.The entire room grew silent.

"Now, I have been previously informed by The Headmaster that there will be a temporary schedule change for every student. It is nothing to worry about as your original schedules will resume after a few weeks. So please, do not get used to the change. Also, the Headmaster would like to apologize to you all for this sudden 'arrangement' and of his abrupt absence. He will arrive back at Hogwarts later this evening. So if there are any questions regarding the schedule changes then please, do not hesitate to ask any of the professors for assistance. That is all." She said loudly to get all of the students' attention.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione anxiously tore open their envelopes and quickly but carefully examined their new classes. The first thing Harry noticed was that he no longer had Potions. He glanced over to Hermione' s schedule but couldn't make out the words due to Ron's awkward trembling.

"Ron, you look pale, is something wrong? Are you sick?" Hermione questioned. He was extremely pale and his mouth was a gape, no longer staring at the sheet in his hand.

"RON!" She exclaimed. All he emitted were a few quiet whimpers. He was forced to look at them after Harry turned him around to face them.

"N no, no more..." he paused, with a few glanced towards him,

"Potions..." He finally spat out as if it were his last breath on this earth. He looked as if on the verge of tears.

"No more Potions class!!!" He yelled with more confidence. Color now returning to his face and the unreadable expression left on his face now replace with a wide grin. The table sighed in relief.

"Don't you see guys? No more 'Longbottom has melted his cauldron again' or," Neville's face turned an odd shade of pink after Ron's remark. '

"or, 'Ten points from Gryffindor' and lest we forget, 'what do you thing you're doing Potter?' "

Ron continued his rant with Hermione trying to grasp his attention, her temper flaring.

"Ronald! Did you forget that this change is only TEMPORARY?!" She screamed at him as she began to leave the great hall.

"What? I thought she'd be happy." Ron said.

Harry shrugged.

Hermione practically ran out of the Hall. Harry was unable to see her face, so he had no idea if Ron had upset her or if it was that Potions was removed. He thought it over and it had to be Ron. When was the last time she actually got praised in Potions for her great mind. It was unfathomable to Harry how she could be disappointed about that. As he continued to think it over a huge veil of rage came over him. He needed someone to blame for Hermione' s mood. And Snape just so happened to be applicable. He hated more than anything to see her cry.

That evening, Harry heard that Dumbledore had returned. He decided to go have a talk with him immediately. He approached the stone gargoyle statue and mumbled the password, obviously some strange muggle confection, and crept up the stairway.

"Ah Harry," A warm voice called to him.

"Professor I, well. I need to ask you some things." Harry said at first with caution and nervousness.

"Well Harry? Go on then," Dumbledore said kindly while motioning him to take a seat. Harry sat down in his usual spot across from the old man never taking his eyes off of the blue twinkle in Dumbledore' s eyes that he saw so often.

"Lemon drop?" The words came smoothly out of Dumbledore' s mouth and Harry finally began to relax.


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: I'm not going to continue the disclaimer through each chapter. So just know that JKR owns everything in the Harry Potter Universe.

THE TRUTH

Later that night all Harry dreamt of was what had happened in the Great Hall that morning. And, unfortunately what he had discussed with Dumbledore.

_"So tell me about these new dreams." He said._

_"It's just like before, with Voldemort, but he," Dumbledore' s twinkle disappeared on the spot after the mention of the name, gesturing Harry to continue._

_"He knows something. In my dream he was sort of mad. He was talking with Lucius Malfoy about something." Harry paused again._

_"Hmmm, that is vague Harry. Did they say anything else that might pertain to a person or persons? Or perhaps, did you see anything that might lead us to them?" Dumbledore grew a bit more serious with his questions._

_"Well, no," harry said feeling disappointed. He could not remember it that well. Suddenly he remembered something about the dream that made his stomach turn._

_"Actually, It has been bothering me for awhile. Ever since the dream its all I think about. It might not help at all, but it makes me sick when I try to remember the look on their faces." He reverted back to his nervous state._

_"Please go on Harry, this is very important." Dumbledore encouraged._

_"He, Voldemort, said ' I will take action at the next meeting, and then you can have your fun.' that's all. It could be nothing though." Harry said. Dumbledore quickly stood up and walked over to the portrait of Phineaus Black and spoke to it._

_"Phineaus! Go to your portrait at Grimmuald Place and call an immediate Order meeting right away!" Dumbledore was hesitant in his voice and he sounded worried. Harry spoke once more and Dumbledore turned to him. _

_"Also Headmaster, if you don't mind me asking," Harry hesitated in asking his question. Dumbledore only stared quizzically at him. "What, er why was Potions taken off of everyone's class schedules?" dumbledore sighed and sat down once more with his hands folded across the desk in front of him. _

_"Harry, there is not much I can tell you without telling you everything. All I can say is, Voldemort is keeping a very,very watchful eye on our spy. I'm afraid that Professor Snape cannot come near Hogwarts for a while longer until," Dumbledore stopped mid sentence as he saw Harry's face flare with emotion, possibly anger, at the mention of the Former Death Eater. Also realizing that he could not go any further with information of course._

_"I hope Voldemort kills him." Harry mumbled loud enough for Dumbledore to hear._

_"Now Harry, we both know that is not what you want." He said calmly._

_" How do you know what I want? Do you know even know what he's done?" Harry could barely hold his rage in. Dumbledore was silent, urging him to continue._

_"He treats every Gryffindor like crap, He got Professor Lupin sacked, He hates me, and," Harry stopped, holding in the best for last._

_"He killed Sirius!" he yelled. "HE DID!"_

_"Harry calm down. Shall I enlighten you to why some of these statements have no affect on me? Dumbledore replied, never loosing his kind voice and face. _

_Harry angrily nodded._

_"You know very well that he was a Slytherin, and is the Slytherin Head of House. It is common nature for him to act this way towards Gryffindors. Also, you saw what happened in the pensieve, with your father. The moment he spoke of Professor Lupin, it was out of revenge, for not sanding up for him while he was a prefect. I can highly say either of their actions were admirable. But to me, as well as Lupin it is understandable. And as for Sirius, well, you know very well that," he stopped again. Phineaus had returned with news. _

_"The meeting will start within the hour Albus. It would be wise to head over there soon." _

_Dumbledore nodded and gave a quick smile over to Harry. _

_"Now off to bed Harry, we can talk about this later I am sure." Harry nodded and made his way out of office and back to Gryffindor Tower._

He thought about is over and over. How could Dumbledore trust Snape? It made him glow with anger. He wanted to know desperately what they and The Order were going to talk about. He finally gave in and fell asleep. Moments later he saw himself as Voldemort. He was angry. He was in a room too dark to see around him, but there was enough light to see the circle of Death Eaters who were positioned around Voldemort and another figure clad in black.

"How many times must you come to me in failure?" Voldemort said. Thee figure was kneeling before him. He slowly began to run his fingers through the man's long raven hair. At once Voldemort pulled his hair so that the man was looking at him square in the face. Harry finally realized who the man was, the lights being too dim to see before.

"Well Severus?!" Voldemort' s once calm voice turned malicious and murderous within seconds as he grabbed Snape' s right wrist with what had to be extreme force. A small gasp of pain escaped his lips.

"Oh, its not healed yet? That is unfortunate Voldemort said with sarcastic pity.

"I am sorry My Lord," said quietly. He was a good actor Harry thought. He liked what he saw. It made him very satisfied to see his most dreaded professor kneeling there in a bind.

"You had better be. We wouldn't want to have to break your wrist again." He chuckled. Harry could here a couple muffled laughs coming from a woman in the back. No doubt it was Bellatrix.

And then He was back. Harry awoke from the dream almost as quickly as he had entered it. It gave him great satisfaction to know that Snape was finally getting what he deserved. A malicious smile crept upon his face before Ron had awoken and stared at him.

"Harry, did you have another dream? Because you know Dumbledore would want to know ab--" He was cut off.

"I'm not telling Dumbledore about this one Ron." He said slyly with a sick smile still graced upon his lips.

"Was it that bad? Tell me about it then, " Ron replied.

"No it wasn't bad. It was great and it made me happy." Sounding more and more murderous.

"Harry, was Voldemort in it at all?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, and so was out favorite Potions Professor." Now sounding as sick as Voldemort himself.

"Harry I know you don't like him an' all. But, you are starting to," He stopped.

"To what Ron?!" He almost yelled.

"You're starting to scare me Harry." Ron said sternly as he turned over in his bed and went back to seep, angry at Harry raising his voice at him.


	4. Violent Tendencies

Violent tendencies 

Once again the room in Grimmauld place had filled with people. Dumbledore was now among them and was trying to silence the arguing aurors.

"Members of the Order, This is a most pressing matter." Dumbledore' s once calm voice was now frantic to find words. Every head turned, silence.

"It seems that Voldemort knows something and it is worrying young Harry. As it should worry you all." His eyes were stern.

"Now," He paused, looking around the room. "a meeting with Voldemort has just ended and we are inclined to some news." As he mentioned this, Severus Snape stepped once more out of the hallway. Something was different. Moody noticed it straight off. Some of his collected swagger was gone. He was awkwardly holding his wrist in place as he walked over to the crowd.

"He is getting more and more suspicious. I'm not sure he knows if I am the spy or not but he absolutely suspects one of the ranks." Are they worried? Or furious? Moody for one, was just annoying, He thought. His eyes drifted around the room quickly.

"Snape, " Moody' s raspy voice penetrated the brief silence. Severus looked up in annoyance.

"What happened to your wrist," His voice was full of aggression and rage.

Dumbledore took note at this. He knew something between them was about to happen. It always did.

"I'll ask again." He was more agitated than ever.

"I don't feel inclined to tell you one such as yourself, Moody," He said with an acidic tone.

"Well, I think we can take that as 'withholding information from the Order,' can't we." Moody was deciding where to hit him next. Snape' s eyes burned with rage at his comment.

"I have told you all I can that is help to the Order. I have no more information for you Moody."

"Hmhh, I highly doubt that, Death Eater scum, I can't even fathom why Dumbledore keeps you ar--" Moody said under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Alastor!" Dumbledore said loudly.

Moody turned sharply towards the old man.

"Albus, you cannot actually believe that you think he's told us everything!" Moody' s voice was raising.

"I do believe it Alastor. Is there any way I can get you to believe it, as well as any other people who doubt? " He replied.

"Interrogation!" one Auror yelped.

"Yes, interrogation would suffice." Moody stated. He had also heard the word 'Veritaserum' come into play as well. A devilish smile started at the corners of Moody' s mouth.

"With veritaserum no doubt." He almost whispered.

"Alastor I will have no such thing." Dumbledore was becoming angry.

"No, Headmaster, I think that if that is what they want," Severus paused to look around at those who doubted him, "They are inclined to it."

"Severus you cannot be serious." Dumbledore spoke with concern now. Moody was stunned at his 'cooperation.'

"I have nothing to hide Headmaster." He said with immeasurable confidence.

"Now, would you like some veritaserum from _my _stores then Moody?" His tongue was as sharp as a dagger. Moody hated it.

"you better watch that sharp tongue of yours Snape, wouldn't want you to get cut." Moody replied, tipping a small vial of clear liquid into a goblet.

Snape glared at the Ex-Auror for a moment before stealing the goblet away. He downed the contents in a single motion. God He hated the taste of Veritaserum.

"Restrain him," Moody called, two aurors pushing him to a seat and shooting a series of magical bonds out of their wands. Severus was restrained in the chair unable to move in the magical ropes.

"Now, answer every question truthfully." Moody spat. Severus thought him more an idiot now than ever. The question what redundant. Of course he would answer truthfully, he was now under the influence of the veritaserum.

"Is your name Severus Tobias Snape?" Moody questioned. Severus cringed at the name, not his own but the other.

"Yes." He answered dully

"Did you really return from a Death Eater's meeting?"

"Yess." He hissed. All of the eyes were on him and Moody now.

Dumbledore was dumbstruck. How could Moody be so tempted to do such a thing.

"Now," He paused, "What happened to this wrist," He spat, gripping Severus' right wrist and tightening his reign on it. Severus remained silent, wincing back the terrible pain, biting his lip. He could not keep quiet for much longer. Moody rolled up the sleeve slightly and twisted the wrist slightly, but enough to cause immeasurable pain.

"Tell me, or I will continue," He stopped.

"Tchh, I guess I have no choice," he spat back, fighting the veritaserum almost valiantly to protect his dignity.

"The Dark Lord," He started,

"Violence towards those who displease him is his tendency," He paused and Moody could tell he was not done.

"Why your wrist then?" He did not loose his temper.

"Please Moody, even your brain isn't small enough to not realize that potion making is an art. And that I, in fact, am a very proud person when it comes to my hands when making them. He likes to use what you love to cause you pain," He regretted being forced to talk.

"How long have you been coming back with these injuries?" He could tell Moody was enjoying hearing this information.

"About a month, or two." He said against his will.

Moody looked furious. Tightening his grip on Severus' broken wrist.

"You see Albus, I told you he was holding back information from us! The filthy Death Eater!" Moody was yelling now.

"Alastor, I demand you to free him, now!" Dumbledore was furious.

Moody scoffed at Snape and released him from his bindings, he proceded to walk back to his spot on the wall by Tonks. Severus began to stand and leave through the same hall but was stopped by Dumbledore' s voice.

"And as for you," Snape turned slowly, averting his eyes from everyone. "you will return to Hogwarts immediately for your injury. We will talk about other things after that wrist heals." He said with what could only be care.

Snape nodded shamefully and left the room.


End file.
